Lodestar
by Laurie-ky
Summary: What Jim gave Blair wasn't a Christmas present, but it was given on Christmas day.


**Fandom: **The Sentinel

**Title:**Lodestar

**Type: **Gen

**Rating:**K

**Characters: **Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg

**Story Comments:** Beta'ed by T. Verano. Written for TS Secret Santa 2007 on Live Journal. This Gen story is a prequel to my slash story A Fair Distance.(WIP. Rated MA, so it won't be posted here, but can be accessed at my journal(see profile).

**Lodestar**

In search of a fresh cup of coffee and his wandering partner, Jim entered the break room and was rewarded by the sight of a freshly steaming pot of java and his curly-headed friend, who was sitting at the table. Blair looked up at Jim as he entered and gave a distracted wave, then he returned his attention back to Sams, one of the guys from Homicide.

Jim delayed telling Blair that they were going to have another late night; a new shift in the Carlson case meant a stakeout for the evening. Instead, as he poured himself a mug of coffee, he watched his ever-so-helpful partner assist Sams with filling out the daily crossword puzzle from the Cascade Times.

"Award given each year for the best science fiction/fantasy fiction," Sams said, and looked over at Blair hopefully.

"Oh! I know that one. Try 'Nebula.'" Blair grinned when Sams nodded that the word fit.

"Okay, this one's a quote, 'Never give up; never surrender.' What d'ya think, Sandburg? Does it sound familiar? Sams eyed Blair optimistically and wasn't disappointed when the walking encyclopedia spit out the answer.

"Galaxy Quest. It's a cool movie that's sort of based on, like, Star Trek, only instead of fans at a convention paying to see the actors, real aliens want the old crew to help them stop other evil aliens." Blair was getting revved up, hands gesturing and if Jim didn't head him off, Sams here would be hearing the plot _and_ a review of the movie.

Jim interrupted then, and said apologetically, "Chief, we've got a stake-out being set up. Sorry, Sams, I'm going to have to take your advisor here with me as soon as I'm done with my coffee. So, what's the theme of the puzzle?"

"Astronomy and Pop Culture. Quick, Jerry, give me another one," Sandburg begged.

"All right… here's one. Used as a guide and a reference point," Sams replied.

S-A-N-D-B-U-R-G… Jim thought as he finished his coffee; Blair fit that description.

"Um… Got it. Spell it this way… L-o-d-e-s-t-a-r. Is it right?" Blair quickly said.

Sams nodded, Jim rinsed his cup in the sink, and Blair stood up reluctantly.

"C'mon, Genius. See you around, Sams." And with Blair gesturing goodbye to the man at the table, Jim steered his guide out of the room.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It was Christmas Day in the late afternoon, and Jim suggested that he and Blair drive over to Deception Pass state park and take a walk on the beach to work off the fine dinner they'd eaten. Blair was agreeable, but then, he usually was to whatever Jim suggested.

They meandered down the beach, stopping to watch the sunset, both of them marveling at the play of colors on the water as the sun was sinking below the horizon. Blair, ever mindful of ways to learn more of Jim's senses, asked his sentinel to describe the variations in color, the tones, and values that a man with enhanced vision could see in the glitter of the water and the background of the sky. Jim complied for a few minutes; Blair anchoring Jim's eyesight by smoothing his palm over the back of Jim's hand. After that, Jim took Blair's arm and steered him over to a boulder to sit shoulder to shoulder with Jim; he loved this time of day and wanted to share it with his partner without any more tests.

"Let's just watch, okay, Chief." And Jim reached his arm around Blair, who had started to shiver in his beat-up old brown coat as the temperature dropped with the loss of the sun's heat. No reason to let the kid feel cold when they could share body heat.

Jim watched the coastline darken into shadows and the stars emerge; he felt mellowed by the day and the companionship of his friend. His guide. His lodestar.

"What can you see, Jim, when you look at the stars?" Blair asked quietly.

"Probably about what you can, Blair, except I can tell some of the stars are binary instead of being one star. And Chief, I have something for you. It's not really a Christmas present. It's more like an acknowledgement. I thought it'd be good to give it to you out here, where we can see the stars. I know it's kind of corny, but I wanted you to have this; so when I'm biting your head off about tests or I seem impatient with you, you can touch it or feel it, and know that I do appreciate you."

Jim reached in his pocket and drew out a silver chain with a many-pointed silver star dangling at the end of the necklace.

"Do you remember what a lodestar is, Chief? It's a guiding star. You're my lodestar; I'd have been lost if you hadn't found me, Blair. Thank you." And Jim dropped the necklace into Blair's hand.

Blair looked at the necklace and swallowed. Jim could scent brine in the air, and it wasn't from the ocean waves that were washing in and out on the beach. He knew Blair well enough to know that the kid didn't want to end up crying on his shoulder, so he decided to lighten up the mood.

He gave his guide a one-armed hug and teasingly told him that this didn't mean they were going steady now.

Blair gave a sniff and voice wavering just a little, teased him right back. "Oh, Man, you're sooo wrong. This totally means we're going steady. Next thing you know, you'll be handing over your class ring to me." He slipped the star necklace over his head and dropped it down his shirt, next to his skin. He stood up and faced Jim, smiling at him, then reached out and pulled at his sentinel's hand.

"C'mon, lets walk a little more and then head home. There's some of that spiked eggnog Brown made still in the refrigerator, or I could make some Irish Coffee."

Jim stood up, slinging his arm around his guide's shoulders so the kid wouldn't trip in the dark.

"Sounds good, partner. Just stay close to me and we can manage just fine." And Jim gave Blair's shoulders a little squeeze.

Blair grinned up at him, eyes shining in the starlight.

"Deal."

The End.


End file.
